U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,114 and U.S. Ser. No. 12/732,835 exemplify recent advances in handheld electronic personal care devices. The adaptation of printed circuit board technology has overcome the problems of personal care devices implemented with conventional electronics. Conventional electronic personal care devices utilize flexible metallic wiring and contacts for conducting electricity from a power source to a switch, then to a load element (i.e. motor or heater) and possibly to one or more light indicators and load controls, before returning to the power source. If more than one independent circuit is required, then the number of wires and electrical connections increases proportionately. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,114 and U.S. Ser. No. 12/732,835 describe electronic applicators that do not use metal wire conductors or use substantially fewer, do not have the space constraints associated with using wire circuitry, substantially reduce the labor required to assemble an applicator, have more reliable electrical connections and sophisticated electrical options, and reduced circuit length. However, like most electronic personal care devices to date, U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,114 and U.S. Ser. No. 12/732,835 use batteries to power their respective electric loads. A main focus has been stretching battery life by improving circuit efficiency, in the hopes of getting hours of use before having to change or recharge the battery. To the best of our knowledge, the prior art does not appear to contemplate the benefits of personal care applicators that must be recharged after just several minutes of use. Specifically, to the best of our knowledge the prior art does not contemplate that many personal care devices could be implemented with a fast charging capacitor as the primary power source, no batteries being required.